


Romantic

by DeaPotteriana



Series: Just another universe [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, LITERALLY, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parents Stony, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is a romantic, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaPotteriana/pseuds/DeaPotteriana
Summary: One shot happening after "It will last", you need to read that first, to understand.Pietro is trying to make Alex fall in love with him, Steve and Tony have different opinions about it...





	Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't, read "It will last" first! :*

**Steve and Tony**

**\- Romantic -**

To say Pietro had basically moved to the city would have been... kind of right. Surely not an understatement.

The only reason he didn't move to the Tower directly was Tony, and it earned him more than a disapproving look from his super-boyfriend.

The thing is: Steve was a romantic. He found Pietro’s expression every time Alex got into a room sweet and more often than not he’d try to leave them alone. He kept suggesting to the X-Men things his son liked and mentioning those he hated, and every other day he’d talk to Alex, on the lookout for a glimpse of affection.

The first time he met Pietro, he saw a kid who would never want to be a villain like his dad, a kid the Avengers could take care of - it took a team effort of Natasha, Bucky and Sam to make him understand that first, the X-Men were now Maximoff’s family. Second, he and his twin sister Wanda were kind of inseparable, a two for one kind of deal... And third, the Avengers wouldn’t adopt anyone!

(After Spiderman came into their lives, and after him ”the kids”, Steve kept sending them smug looks.)

Yes, Steve was a romantic. He was a romantic, and if that meant trying to help Pietro woo his way into his son’s heart, well... Tony had to accept it.

Because Tony wasn't a romantic, not in that way, not to that degree, and he had learned to see the way Alex’s cheek twitched when he was embarrassed and the looks he sent to Rey when Pietro did something particular.

Tony didn't really know if it was because he reminded him of the-other-Pietro, or if it was because he didn’t at all.

If he could be honest, he didn't really care - his kid was uncomfortable and nothing else mattered.

The truth is that Tony actually liked the mutant. He was funny, snarky just like him, with amazing powers. He had saved Alex and every time he happened to be on the scene of one of their ”missions”, things went easier.

He was good.

He was strong.

But Tony didn't know how Alex felt and there was no way he’d try to push him in any direction.

Because Tony wasn’t a romantic, no, but he sure as hell was a father.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
